Spring Becomes The Wings of My Tears
by Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki
Summary: Chapter 2 update. Setelah mendengarkan percakapan dua orang tadi. Entah kenapa yang ada dipikiran Ichigo sekarang hanya gadis itu. Padahal dia tidak pernah kenal, tahu pun tidak. Sebenarya percakapan apa yang telah Ichigo dengar tentang gadis itu?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

"**Spring Becomes The Wings of My Tears"**

**Chapter 1: Prolog

* * *

**

_**Tokyo, 15 Maret 2008**_

Langit yang sejak tadi mendung akhirnya menghasilkan hujan yang cukup deras dan mengguyur kota Tokyo.

Seorang pemuda mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kaca helm yang dikenakannya agak buram karena derasnya hujan. Itu cukup mengganggu penglihatannya. Samar-samar dia melihat seorang laki-laki menyebrang jalan.

TIIN…TIIN…

Ditekannya klakson mobil berulang-ulang. Namun laki-laki itu tidak mendengar dan terus melangkah. Jalanan yang licin dan kecepatan motor yang tinggi membuatnya lebih sulit untuk mengerem dan menghentikan motor.

CIIT….BRAKK…

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar. Nafasnya memburu. Raut mukanya ketakutan. Terpikir olehnya untuk melarikan diri. Namun sedetik kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dihampirinya tubuh laki-laki yang tergeletak dijalan. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Lukanya cukup parah.

Perlahan laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Menampakkan bola mata berwarna hijau yang indah. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kalung. Kalung berbandul kepingan salju putih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Karakura, 5 Maret 2010**_

Seorang gadis berdiri di dekat halte. Payung berwarna hitam dia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Dia menunggu seseorang di sana sudah lebih dari tiga jam.

Bus yang ke sepuluh berhenti dan menurunkan penumpangnya di halte, gadis itu mencari sosok orang yang ditunggunya. Kekecewaan nampak jelas terlihat diwajahnya, begitu orang yang dicarinya tidak ada.

Yah, sudah dua tahun gadis itu menunggu. Namun orang itu tak pernah datang. Memberi kabar pun tidak. Setiap musim semi tiba, gadis itu akan berdiri di dekat halte dan menunggu. Menunggu sampai orang itu datang. Walaupun dia tahu, itu hanya sia-sia.

* * *

**Tsuzuku**


	2. First Meet

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

"**Spring Becomes The Wings of My Tears"**

**Chapter 2: First Meet**

Ichigo menatap awan biru di langit yang tertutup gumpalan awan hitam. Halilintar menyalak tiada henti, suaranya menggelegar dan memekakkan telinga. Bus yang dia tumpangi tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah halte. Rupanya sudah sampai di Karakura. Ichigo, ayah dan kedua adiknya segera turun.

Tercium aroma hujan yang basah dan dingin saat Ichigo melangkah turun dari bus. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang berlarian mencari tempat berlindung. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok gadis sedang berdiri di samping halte. Dia memakai payung berwarna hitam untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan yang semakin deras.

Gadis itu menunduk dan menatap tanah yang becek di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian Ichigo penasaran dan terus menatap gadis itu. Membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

"ICHIGOOO MY SOOON," teriak Isshin dengan suara keras sambil melambaikan tangannya. Menyuruh Ichigo untuk segera naik taxi dan membawa mereka pulang ke rumah baru mereka di Karakura.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Ichigo. Teriakan ayahnya berhasil membuat orang-orang yang berlindung di halte menatap aneh ke Isshin dan dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo segera berlari ke arah ayahnya, membungkam mulut orang tua itu dan mendorongnya untuk segera masuk taxi.

Deru mesin taxi terdengar oleh indra pendengaran gadis itu. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat taxi yang dinaiki Ichigo. Terus melihat sampai taxi itu berbelok ke sebuah gang. Mata violetnya terlihat sayu. Wajahnya pucat dan tanpa ekspresi. Bibir gadis itu bergerak dan menggumam pelan sebuah nama.

* * *

Ichigo berjalan menuruni tangga dan melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah. Baru pukul sembilan malam. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu depan dan memutar kunci sebanyak dua kali. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Dalam sekejap hawa dingin dan angin malam langsung menerjang masuk. Membuat Ichigo segera merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Hujan masih turun. Belum ada tanda-tanda langit akan berhenti menangis.

"Onii chan,"

Ichigo berbalik dan melihat Yuzu tepat ada di belakangnya. "Ada apa?," tanyanya.

"Ayah tadi memintaku untuk membuatkan kopi. Tapi kopi di dapur habis. Onii chan mau membelikannya di minimarket dekat sini?" tanya Yuzu. Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Diambilnya payung yang terletak di samping pintu.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk menuju minimarket terdekat. Ichigo berdiri di rak yang menjual berbagai jenis kopi. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rasa bingung mulai menghampirinya. Dia tak tahu kopi apa yang disukai ayahnya.

"Hei, Isane kau tahu gadis yang berdiri di dekat halte dan memakai payung hitam itu?" tanya seorang pegawai toko yang sedang menata beberapa minuman di rak sebelah Ichigo.

Tidak sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan dua orang pegawai tadi. 'Gadis yang berdiri di dekat halte dan memakai payung hitam? Bukankah itu gadis yang tadi sore?' pikir Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo sadar. Halte bus dan minimarket ini berseberangan jalan.

"Oh gadis itu. Dia selalu berdiri di dekat halte dari sore sampai malam selama musim semi. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang tapi orang itu tak pernah datang. Padahal dia sudah begitu selama dua tahun," jawab orang yang benama Isane.

"Eh, kau serius?".

Isane mengangguk. "Aku bekerja di sini sudah tiga tahun. Semua pegawai di sini juga sudah tahu tentang keanehan gadis itu. Kau pegawai baru, jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau kau tidak mengerti".

Ichigo tersentak kaget. Dia segera mengambil kopi yang ada dihadapannya dan membayarnya ke kasir. Masa bodoh soal ayahnya suka atau tidak. Entah kenapa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya gadis itu. Padahal dia tidak pernah kenal, tahu pun tidak.

Tapi mengapa hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau dia harus melindungi gadis itu? Pasti ada suatu alasan yang menyertainya. Alasan yang kuat. Tapi di mana itu?

Saat ini Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu masuk minimarket. Dilihatnya jam di tangan kirinya. Pukul 21.15. Berarti sudah 6 jam sejak Ichigo bertemu dengannya sore tadi dan yang membuat Ichigo tidak percaya adalah gadis itu masih berdiri disana.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa mengantuk mulai menyerang Ichigo. Mungkin perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Karakura yang jauh membuatnya lelah. Atau mungkin karena hujan membuat orang merasa nyaman untuk tidur di bawah selimut mereka yang hangat.

Mata coklat musim gugurnya yang begitu berat untuk dibuka kini membulat sempurna. Rasa kantuk itu hilang seketika. Gadis itu. Ichigo melihatnya pingsan di samping halte bus. Payung yang sedari tadi dibawanya terjatuh di samping tubuh pemiliknya. Membuat air hujan dengan mudahnya membasahi tubuh mungil yang tidak berdaya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo berlari menyeberang jalan dan menembus derasnya hujan yang masih mengguyur kota Karakura. Beberapa mobil mengerem mendadak akibat tingkahnya itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan jaketnya yang basah karena payung yang dibawanya tertinggal di depan minimarket ataupun makian dan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut para pemilik mobil.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti saat dia berada di samping halte. Nafasnya memburu berpacu dengan cuaca buruk dan dinginnya angin malam. Ia mendekati gadis itu. Dengan pelan, Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya untuk berteduh di bawah halte.

Ichigo dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah putih gadis itu yang pucat. Matanya terpejam dan sepertinya ia menahan sakit. Ichigo mencengkeram erat-erat jaketnya. Perasaan sesak tiba-tiba memenuhi paru-parunya tanpa menyisakan sedikit celah untuk udara masuk. 'Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa hatiku sakit melihatnya tersiksa?'

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Mata violetnya berkaca-kaca. Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Semburat merah samar-samar terlihat di wajah Ichigo. Tangan gadis itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan menyentuh pipi Ichigo. Semburat merah yang samar-samar itu kini semakin terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, bibir gadis itu bergerak dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Pelan sekali. Kerutan di dahi pemuda itu bertambah. Terlihat Ichigo kebingungan tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan gadis itu kepadanya.

* * *

"OHAYOU ICHIGOOOOO", sapa Isshin disertai dengan sebuah tendangan menuju ke wajah pemuda itu.

"Yaa, pagi ayah", jawab Ichigo santai sambil bergeser ke kanan untuk menghindari tendangan ayahnya.

"ICHIGOOO! Kenapa kau selalu menghindar?" teriak Isshin sambil menangis dan berlari memeluk poster istrinya yang ditempel di dinding.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan ayahnya. Dia berjalan ke kamar yang ada di samping kamarnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gadis bermata violet yang dibawanya ke sini kemarin malam. 'Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa demamnya sudah turun?'

Dibukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui kamar itu kosong dan tertata rapi. Seperti tidak ada yang menempati. "Ayah, dimana gadis yang kemarin aku bawa kesini?".

"Oh, maksudmu Kuchiki chan? Dia sudah pulang sejak jam 6 pagi tadi. Demamnya sudah turun. Kau tak perlu secemas itu".

Perasaan kecewa langsung mengusik hati Ichigo. Kenapa dia tidak langsung berpamitan padanya? Sesaat kemudian Ichigo sadar. Dia paling susah untuk bangun pagi. Dan sekarang kebiasaan bodohnya itu yang berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa bicara dengan gadis pemilik mata violet yang indah itu.

"Hei, lihat ini Ichigo", seru Isshin. Dia memperlihatkankan koran pagi ini. Di halaman depan ada sebuah foto pengusaha tampan pemilik Kuchiki Corp yang berhasil memajukan perusahaannya di bidang teknologi.

"Lihat nama marganya Kuchiki. Tak kusangka ternyata Kuchiki chan adalah anak orang ini. Kau kenapa Ichigo?", tanya Isshin yang melihat anaknya kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Ini hari pertama di sekolahku yang baru jadi aku tidak mau terlambat", jawab Ichigo.

"GOOD BOY", seru Isshin sambil memukul keras bahu Ichigo dan berhasil membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ichigo segera berlari menuruni tangga sebelum ayahnya memulai aksi bodohnya lagi.

Sepanjang perjalananan menuju sekolah. Ichigo berfikir. 'Entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Kuchiki sebelum ayah memberitahuku soal berita tadi pagi. Tapi dimana? Sepertinya nama itu sudah tak asing lagi ditelingaku'.

* * *

"Ok…class…tolong duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini", sapa Mayuri sensei.

"Sebelum itu hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia berasal dari Tokyo. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu".

Semua siswa perempuan langsung berdecak kagum pada sosok yang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Yoroshiku", kata pria berambut orange itu sambil tersenyum hingga membuat para siswi hampir pingsan dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Nah, Kurosaki san kau bisa duduk di dekat jendela, di belakang Kojima san", kata Mayuri sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong di belakang Mizuiro.

"Terima kasih" Ichigo langsung bergerak menuju ke meja yang ada di belakang Mizuiro dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk.

Setengah jam berlalu, pelajaran Kimia dari Mayuri sensei benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Ichigo memandang ke luar jendela. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan melihat pohon sakura indah yang kelopak sakuranya berguguran karena hembusan angin.

Teriakan beberapa siswa perempuan berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura itu. Dilihatnya murid-murid kelas lain sedang berada di lapangan dengan memakai baju olahraga. Rupanya teriakan itu bermaksud untuk memberi dukungan pada teman mereka. Sepertinya Ichigo mengenal salah satu dari siswa perempuan yang ada di sana. Gadis yang duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan dan kelihatannya gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh siswa-siswa perempuan di kelasnya.

Ichigo kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran Mayuri sensei. Kali ini tidak dengan tampang bosan seperti 35 menit yang lalu karena sekarang keadaan hati Ichigo berubah 180 derajat. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang ingin sekali ditemuinya berada satu sekolah dengannya.

'Oh…Kami sama pasti sayang padaku', guman Ichigo dan seulas senyum kecil tampak di wajahnya.

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

**Balasan untuk yang review.**

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**

Prolog itu awal cerita…kalau yang akhir namanya epilog^^…ini sudah update:D

**Zheone Quin**

Cowok yang ketabrak dan menabrak itu masih rahasia…hehehe…kalau gadis itu memang rukia…tebakan senpai benerXD…

'**Ruki-chan' pipy**

Memang dibikin misterius…hehehe:_D…yang ketabrak itu masih rahasia^^"…

**girlinlightblue**

Thanks…ini sudah update^^…

**aya-na rifa'i**

Yang ketabrak masih rahasia senpai…hohoho :D…

**Riztichimaru**

Alurnya nanti pasti tahu kalau udah baca lanjutannya^^…

**sarsaraway20**

Belum bisa ngasih tahu itu siapa…masih rahasia^^…


End file.
